UNA DULCE FANTASIA
by deriancullen
Summary: Chicas para aquellas que quieran fantasear un rato con su Cullen favorito, pueden elegir al que quieran,no apto para cardiacas. Entre mas imaginacion tengas ntenido sensual, nada vulgar


**DISCLAIMER: YA SE LO SABEN… **

**RECOMENDACIÓN; NO APTO PARA MENORES. IMAGINEN A SU CULLEN FAVORITO, PONGAN MUSICA DE FONDO Y DISFRUTEN, EL TRUCO ES QUE LO LEAN COMO SI FUERAN USTEDES LAS QUE LO RELATAN…**

Estaba en mi pequeño departamento, sola y aburrida como todos los domingos. La televisión era frustrante, solo pasaban comerciales y programas repetidos. Intente concentrarme en pensar algo para distraerme. Tal vez leer un libro – no ya los he leído todos, y varias veces – o cocinar algo – tampoco, estaba demasiado aburrida como para pensar en una comida elaborada. Seguro tirarme en mi sofá de imitación no serviría de nada.

Me deje caer en el mullido sillón, había sido una ganga. Prendí la televisión resignada a ver algún programa viejo pero que pudiera entretenerme durante una hora.

Estaban dando un episodio de Friends, era uno donde Mónica y Chandler tenían que fingir que no eran pareja y Phoebe y Joey trataban de hacerlos confesar, utilizando armas de seducción muy divertidas. Bueno, algo era algo ¿no?

El capitulo termino y cambie de canal, estaban repitiendo Lost –por enésima vez—pero era un capitulo que había llamado mi atención, había cosas que se me pasaban y cuando los volvía a ver las encontraba, era una serie muy interesante. Los comerciales siguieron pasando uno tras otro. Mi estomago rugió, pero estaba demasiado enfadada y demasiado perezosa como para cocinar. Un anuncio de pizzas salió en el televisor y mire el teléfono con avidez. Pedir una pizza sería buena idea. Me estire a través del sillón, pero lamentablemente mi mano no alcanzaba así que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo y estirar mi cuerpo hacia la mesita. Mi pequeño camisón se corrió un poco hacia arriba, era muy bonito, no precisamente algo que yo hubiera escogido, ya que el rosa no era mi color preferido, sin duda yo hubiera elegido uno azul cielo o algo parecido. El encaje parecía ser lo que más destacaba, era de tiras muy finas, de seda, lo cual me gustaba ya que daba la sensación de no llevar nada puesto. No lo usaba muy seguido, pero este día se me había antojado.

Marque el número de la pizzería que anunciaron en la televisión. Al tercer timbre una voz forzadamente amable contesto del otro lado.

--pizzería Luigui's ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

--hola, buenos días – conteste –me gustaría ordenar una pizza

Me imagine la forma en que rodaba los ojos al otro lado del auricular

--claro, el especial de hoy es de pepperoni

--está bien, una mediana de pepperoni, con extra queso.

--¿algo más? – pregunto cansino, imagine que tal vez estaba demasiado fastidiado como para fingir una cortesía que fuera creíble

--refresco y pan de canela—conteste rápidamente

--¿seria todo?

--si, ustedes ya tienen mi dirección

--claro, su pedido llegara en treinta minutos—y sin más colgó.

Huy, si que esta de mal humor!

Me reí conmigo misma, no era la única que no había amanecido muy dispuesta este día.

Me debatí entre tomar un baño y seguir viendo el episodio repetido de Lost. Al final gano el baño, necesitaba relajarme y probablemente seria mejor tomar un baño antes que llegara la pizza, así después de comer podría seguir lamentándome por mi aburrido día.

Camine hacia la ducha con paso flojo, deje correr un poco el agua para que calentara. Me despoje de mi ropa y entre en la regadera, al instante sentí el agua caliente deslizarse por mi piel, me relaje a los pocos segundos, cerré los ojos disfrutando las gotas que golpeaban mi piel, era una sensación revitalizante. Enjabone mi cuerpo con mas minuciosidad de la necesaria, ya que tenía tiempo para hacerlo, me lave el cabello con mi shampoo con olor a coco. Estaba enjuagando mi cabello cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta.

Maldición la pizza!

Al parecer me había tardado más de lo debido.

--VOY!! – grite, pero el timbre siguió sonando, insistente y molesto.

Salí de la ducha rápidamente tome la toalla y me seque como pude, mire alrededor buscando mi ropa, pero no había pensado en eso, solo estaba el pequeño camisón que me había quitado minutos antes. Lo tome y me lo coloque rápidamente. Salí del baño apresurada mientras trataba de evitar que mi cabello escurriera con la toalla, lo talle varias veces y tire la toalla hacia la canasta de ropa sucia.

El timbre seguía sonando. Me apresure hacia la puerta.

--VOY! – volví a gritar. Al parecer esta vez sí habían escuchado ya que el timbre dejo de sonar.

Llegue a la puerta diciendo maldiciones en mi interior, vaya desesperado que me había tocado por repartidor. Abrí la puerta con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a que el ingrato viera que me había molestado su incesante manera de tocar el timbre.

El estaba sonriendo, de manera arrollante y divertida. Tenía el cabello un poco despeinado por el viento, era brillante y sedoso, tenía unos ojos de color ambarino, era alto, mucho más que yo, por supuesto, musculoso, su camisa se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, sostenía la caja de pizzas en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

Le sonreí con nerviosismo, el bajo la mirada y recordé que solo llevaba el camisón. Me sonroje como una idiota.

--bonita pijama – comento con una sonrisa

--c…claro—murmure como una idiota

--la pizza – movió la caja hacia abajo para que la viera mejor.

--sí, claro, ¿Cuánto es? – _oh demonios deje el dinero en mi recamara_

Lo mire por un segundo y descubrí que el también me miraba.

--deje el dinero en la recamara, pero si me das un segundo iré por el --- hable apresurada

--claro—sonrió

Di media vuelta y pude sentir su mirada sobre mi espalda.

--disculpa – escuche su voz melodiosa

--¿si? – me gire sobre mis pies desnudos

--¿podría…-- me miro dudando mientras alzaba las bolsas

--oh si claro—me reí nerviosa – pasa, ponlas en la barra de la cocina

El movió la cabeza y entro de un paso, yo me gire de nuevo para seguir mi camino. –deben pesar ¿verdad? – comente divertida, no estaba segura de si me había escuchado o no, pero pude ver de reojo como cerraba la puerta con un pie, y casi estoy segura que lo escuche decir _"para nada"._

Entre a mi recamara, llegue al buro donde guardaba mi libro de noche y abrí el primer cajón, saque un billete de quinientos, --eso debía bastar—me di la media vuelta dispuesta a ir a la cocina cuando vi al sujeto parado en el umbral de la puerta, recargado con gesto despreocupado y con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

--eh – me sorprendí – aquí tienes – estire la mano. Se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba, ya que me había quedado inmóvil por la sorpresa. Tomo el billete de mi mano y lo deposito en el mismo buro de donde lo había sacado antes.

--¿te puedo decir un secreto? – susurro cerca de mi oído y mi cuerpo se estremeció. –Hueles –escuche como inspiraba –delicioso.

--eso no es un secreto – murmure tontamente

--no –sonrió con picardía. Sus ojos se empañaron – pero este si es un secreto – susurro de nuevo más cerca de mi piel –_no soy el repartidor de pizzas_ –dijo seductoramente y sentí sus labios fríos posarse sobre mi hombro desnudo.

A pesar de mis instintos, que me decían que este era un desconocido para mi, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el inocente contacto. Regreso su cabeza a su posición y me miro directamente a los ojos.

--tus ojos – susurre. El evoco una mueca torcida

--mis ojos están perfectamente bien – dijo con voz persuasiva. Creía haberlos visto de color ámbar, pero ahora se veían oscuros como el carbón.

Parpadee deslumbrada por el olor de su aliento, era dulce –embriagador—sin pensarlo me incline hacia él para inspirarlo mejor. El sonrió visiblemente complacido por mi bizarro comportamiento.

Su mano se acerco a mi rostro, alejo un mechón húmedo de mi cara y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja sin siquiera tocar mi piel, tan delicado como una flor.

--reitero lo dicho – me miro de pies a cabeza, lo que me hizo sentirme apenada . Sus ojos parecían hambrientos –este camisón es adorable

--¿entonces, no eres el repartidor? – pregunte estúpidamente tratando de salir del trance en el que me había sumido

El se carcajeo, y su voz sonaba como campanillas al viento.

Eso me molesto, se estaba riendo de mi!...

Camine disgustada hacia la puerta, pero me paralice cuando un segundo después lo sentí detrás de mí, sentí su aliento sobre mi piel de nuevo.

--no te vayas – pidió con voz baja, casi suplicante

Estaba parada a solo cinco metros de la puerta, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverme a pesar de que mi conciencia me gritaba que lo hiciera, sentí el aliento de él sobre mi hombro de nuevo, y mi concentración se esfumo

--¿Por qué? – pregunte

--soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir – dijo en un susurro, y pude escuchar un suspiro ahogado

--entonces detenme – pedí en un murmullo mientras obligaba a mis pies moverse. Di apenas dos pasos cuando sentí su fría mano sobre mi brazo, y como me volteaba rápidamente para quedar de frente a él, tan cerca que podría tocarlo con mi nariz.

--eres inconsciente de lo que causas en mi ¿verdad? – comento mientras me traspasaba con la mirada

--no lo sé, tu dime

Suspiro, pero esta vez fue un suspiro frustrado.

--que el inferno me lleve por lo que voy a hacer – dramatizo al aire.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, pude notar cómo iban cambiando de color, se oscurecían cada vez más y mas, su rostro se acercaba al mío peligrosamente, cerré los ojos.

--ábrelos, por favor– Pidió amablemente – quisiera ver tus ojos

Los abrí. Estaba sonriendo, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente como si luchara contra si mismo. Vacilo un momento, estaba esperando algo.

Lo mire intensamente, el no parecía un repartidor de pizzas. Claro que no, más bien parecía un modelo de revistas. Mi mano se movió con vida propia hacia arriba. El ansia estaba tomando fuerza en mi interior, el no dejo de mirarme a los ojos cuando sintió el suave roce de mi mano sobre su cara. Cerró los ojos complacido.

--no sabes lo bien que se siente eso – comento con los ojos aun cerrados, su rostro se inclino para que mi mano la acunara mejor.

Baje la mano hacia los costados, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El abrió los ojos y me miro, esperando, viendo algo dentro de mis ojos, buscando algo en ellos.

Evoco una sonrisa torturada y de nuevo se acerco a mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su halito golpear mi cara, el olor me embriago, cerré los ojos y esta vez el no me pidió que los abriera.

Sus labios fríos se posaron sobre los míos. Mis piernas se sintieron débiles pero el enrosco su brazo sobre mi cintura y soporto mi peso. Era tierno y lento, sus labios eran duros, pero contrario a lo que pudiera parecer se sentían suaves sobre los míos. Quise probar su aliento. Abrí mis labios lentamente, sentí la tensión de su cuerpo lejos del mío cuando vio mis intenciones. Sus labios titubearon, pero se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que pude disfrutar de la miel de sus labios. Emitió un jadeo de su boca, sofocado por mis labios, sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando escuche ese sonido y mi estomago comenzó a revolotear. Su lengua se abrió paso vacilante hacia mi boca y yo la recibí gustosa. Era dulce, aun mas que su propio aliento, la lengua me picaba, necesitaba sentirla con la suya. Emití un gemido de satisfacción cuando sentí su lengua chocar con la mía. Su brazo se endureció y me acerco un poco más a él, pero no lo suficiente, nuestros cuerpos estaban deliberadamente alejados, como si una fuerza invisible se interpusiera entre nosotros. Trate de acercarme un poco más, pero su abrazo era muy fuerte, no parecía percatarse de lo que trataba de hacer. Tome su camisa con mis manos y la jale hacia a mí. De nuevo no pareció percatarse de ello, seguía besándome delicadamente. Gemí de nuevo y mis manos se enroscaron fuertemente en su camisa.

Le di un tirón con todas mis fuerzas…

El paro de besarme repentinamente, se alejo un poco y me miro hacia abajo, como tratando de comprobar que algo lo había jalado, aunque él no se hubiera movido ni un milímetro. Miro mis manos y luego subió su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. En ellos podía ver fuego, eran intensos y avasalladores, incluso podrían dar un poco de miedo.

Dudo unos segundos y luego su brazo me acerco más a él. Pude sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Se sentía caliente a pesar de lo fría que había sentido su mano cuando me había tocado.

--no lo sabes –susurro de nuevo compungido. Se acerco a mi rostro de nuevo y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. Se alejo de ellos muy pronto para seguir la línea de mi mentón, subió hasta mi oreja donde me dio una pequeña mordida que me hico gemir.

--pequeña y frágil humana –susurro tan bajo sobre mi oreja que no estoy segura de si lo imagine. Bajo por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula deliberadamente lento, me estremecí con cada centímetro de mi piel que sintió sus labios.

--hum, delicioso – murmuro sobre mi piel. Mis manos seguían aferradas a su camisa. Su brazo seguía en mi cintura, apretándome. Sentí como su mano libre desasía el nudo de mis manos y las coloco alrededor de su cuello.

Subió su rostro y no deje escapar la oportunidad de sus labios tan cerca de los míos, los atrape como una flor carnívora que se negaba a dejarlos ir. Esta vez su beso no fue tan cauteloso, había una nota de desesperación en sus labios, se había vuelto más fuerte, su lengua danzaba desesperada dentro de mi boca buscando la mia. Su brazo me empujo contra su cuerpo fuertemente. Mordió mi labio inferior y un sonido de satisfacción escapo de los dos. Pude sentir su virilidad creciendo bajo su pantalón.

Ronronee de placer.

Mis manos se enredaron ahora en su cabello ansiosas por empujarlo más cerca de mí.

Empezaba a sentirme mareada por el éxtasis, o tal vez porque había dejado de respirar. Él lo noto y se alejo lo suficiente para que pudiera inspirar. Me miro con pasión, la duda se había esfumado aunque seguía viendo esa nota de reproche en sus ojos. Sus labios se posaron en mi hombro desnudo, recorriendo toda su base, mientras yo jadeaba por aire. Sentí su lengua húmeda y caliente sobre mi piel. Me giro un poco para quedar detrás de mí, la sensación fue impactante. Su dedo se deslizo por mi hombro y jugueteo con el fino tirante de mi camisón.

--estorba – susurro seductoramente.

Dejo caer el tirante lentamente sobre mis hombros. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, pero poso su lengua por toda la trayectoria de la fina tela. El camisón cayó al piso, dejándome completamente desnuda. Deposito un suave beso en mi espalda y me volvió a girar.

Me contemplo con ansiedad. Como si fuera una estatua en un museo a la que tienes que admirar, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta el tope y el negro ahora mostraba lujuria.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con vehemencia, el calor se sentía en todas partes, el cuerpo me quemaba y me exigía estar más y más cerca de él. Puse mis manos en su camisa de nuevo, pero ahora no para acercarlo. Mis manos se movieron torpemente entre los botones de su camisa desatándolos con lentitud. Pase mis manos por su abdomen, deleitándome de lo duro y firme de su piel, deslice la camisa por sus hombros y la deje caer al piso.

A un lado de mi camisón.

Lo abrace y lo empuje hacia mí, aunque él no parecía sentir mi fuerza, se movió hacia mi leyendo mis intenciones, sentía su torso desnudo sobre mi piel. Me maraville con la tersura de su espalda mientras dibujaba círculos en ella. Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi espalda, hacia arriba y abajo con lentitud, como si tratara de grabarse cada parte de mi cuerpo, la dejo descansar sobre mi cintura y deslizo la otra sobre mi codo, hacia arriba grabando también cada parte, sentí un choque eléctrico cuando su mano se poso debajo de mi brazo, cerca de mis senos. Gemí de anticipación entre su boca. Su mano se poso tortuosamente lento sobre mi seno, acunándolo, como si hubiera sido creado para ese momento y esa mano. Lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos. Baje las manos desesperada por este nuevo sentimiento que me embargaba. Busque los botones de su pantalón, el nerviosismo y en ansia me empezaban a cobrar factura ya que mis dedos no podían desatar esa prisión. El detuvo mis ansiosas manos y con un movimiento rápido libero el botón. Baje el zipper con un sonido sordo y tentador. Metí mi mano lentamente bajo el pantalón, el ronroneo de placer cuando sintió mi mano en su miembro.

Saco mi mano con caballerosidad y me levanto en vilo como si fuera una pluma liviana. Sin dejarme de besar acorto la distancia que había hacia la cama, me deposito en ella con un solo brazo inclinándose junto conmigo. Se poso delicadamente sobre mí, soportando todo su peso. Mis manos viajaron de nuevo por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Los apreté con hambre, el suspiro. Se alejo de mi boca para besar de nuevo mi clavícula. Paso su lengua hacia abajo en mi pecho, entre mis senos, arquee el cuerpo de satisfacción. Su mano tomo uno de mis pechos con fuerza, moviéndolo de manera circular, su lengua se movió hacia el otro lado, donde mi cuerpo se encontraba celoso de su presencia. Su lengua me hizo gemir una blasfemia cuando sentí la humedad sobre mi pezón que se había puesto duro como la roca.

Poso sus labios marcando besos por toda mi piel lentamente hasta llegar a mis caderas, y succiono uno de mis huesos. Marco círculos alrededor una y otra vez, una de sus mano se poso en mi seno apretándolo con lujuria mientras la otra subía por mis piernas delicadamente, gemí lujuriosamente cuando sentí sus dedos tocar mis partes intimas, el me miro divertido desde mi vientre y siguió besándome, bajo su cara mas y mas cerca de mi monte de Venus y me contorsiones cuando sentí su fría lengua rozar mi botón, paseo su lengua por todo mi ser, arriba y abajo y luego formando círculos, torturándome con el deseo y la excitación que se sentía viva en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Se incorporo ante mi mueca de reproche, pero él me sonrió seductoramente.

Lo empuje contra mí para sentir su masculinidad sobre mí. Mis manos lucharon con su pantalón que poco a poco fue cediendo. El me miro a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, picara y llena de excitación. Se despojo del pedazo de tela de un jirón.

Ahora estaba desnudo, pude sentir su dura virilidad sobre mis piernas. Poso su brazo debajo de mi cuerpo y me arqueo hacia arriba, abrió mis piernas lentamente con las suyas y me miro a los ojos con ansiedad.

Su nariz tocaba la mía mientras nos mirábamos. Sentí sus piernas abrirse sobre las mías, provocando que estas se separaran. Esbozo una sonrisa y se deslizo deliberadamente lento sobre mí.

Sofoque un gemido en mis labios con un mordisco cuando sentí su miembro entrar lenta y tortuosamente dentro de mí. El gimió de placer, se detuvo unos segundos ahí, disfrutando de la sensación. Yo lo veía todo rojo, el fuego se podía sentir sobre nosotros. Su mano me levanto la espalda para acercarme a él. Sus labios atraparon los míos con la desesperación de la pasión. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente tratando de no hacerme daño, la sensación inundaba cada poro de mi ser, desde mi nuca hasta los dedos de mis pies, la electricidad era revitalizante y enfermiza, quería mas, esto no era suficiente, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su cabello entre mis dedos y mi boca entre la suya en una danza húmeda.

Baje mis manos para colocarlas sobre sus glúteos y lo empuje hacia dentro, el siguió el hilo de mis pensamientos, --que le pedían más-- sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y fuertes aunque seguían siendo deliciosamente tortuosos. Mordí su labio inferior y sentí como su respiración se volvía irregular, pausada y jadeante al igual que la mía.

Me levanto y se acuclillo en la cama posándome sobre él con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me coloco de nuevo sobre su virilidad mientras yo emitía un grito sordo que murió entre sus labios. Comenzó a bambolearme arriba y abajo al compas de sus movimientos, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi pecho, su lengua atrapo uno de mis pezones y lo mordió dulcemente como si tuviera miedo de dañarme, tomo mi cabello y lo jalo gentilmente hacia atrás, sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello mientras seguíamos danzando. Sentí una mano deslizarse por mi espalda y apretar mis glúteos mientras me empujaba hacia a él como si quisiera fundirnos en uno mismo. Mi respiración se complico cada vez más, sonaba áspera y agitada, arañe su espalda con fiereza, aunque mis uñas no parecían hacerle ningún daño, una gota de sudor rodo sobre mi pecho y el la atrapo con su lengua, saboreando su sabor.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, mas demandantes y bruscos, aunque no me hacía daño, yo pedía mas, quería mas, le mordí la oreja mientras me bamboleaba como un subí baja sobre su cuerpo más rápido a cada segundo. Tomo mi nuca con sus manos y me coloco frente a él con las frentes pegadas una a la otra.

Me arrastro hacia él y me beso con furia, su boca quemaba en mis labios y su aliento dolía como brasas en mi garganta de manera seductora. Me bajo de nuevo hacia la cama, depositando besos sobre mi piel y arqueándose junto conmigo sin salir de mi cuerpo. Sentí la aspereza de mi cama bajo mi espalda y como el se abría paso de nuevo mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

De pronto en un movimiento demasiado rápido cambio mi posición colocándome arriba de el, movió mis piernas con rapidez y gentileza para que quedara sentada sobre él.

--perfecto – mascullo mientras veía mi cuerpo.

Se apodero de uno de mis pechos y me levanto hacia arriba para después bajarme hacia su virilidad, llenándome toda, el baile se volvió irregular, bajando y subiendo rápidamente con su ayuda, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo una y otra vez mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire, sentía mis mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, me sentía sofocada y ardiente.

Su rostro estaba contraído por la satisfacción, pude ver como mordía sus labios con fuerza y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarme. Se levanto rápidamente sin moverme siquiera quedando sentado debajo de mí de nuevo. El ritmo se volvió frenético de pronto, era rápido y fuerte, me sentía mareada y extasiada hasta la medula, el choque eléctrico se había intensificado y se había vuelto molesto a tal punto que ardía, el aire me faltaba cada vez mas y sentí la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo hacia mi vientre justo cuando el gemía de satisfacción y me atrapaba en un beso ansioso.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, trate de colocarme a su lado pero me lo impidió, su virilidad se quedo dentro de mi mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda, podía escuchar su respiración áspera y agitada haciendo eco de la mía sobre su pecho, pero no escuchaba su corazón agitado como estaba el mío. Tal vez el mío era tan ruidoso que opacaba el sonido del bombardeo del suyo.

Sentí un suave beso sobre la coronilla y el sopor fue invadiendo mi cuerpo, luche contra el ya que no quería dormir, pero lentamente mis parpados ganaron la batalla. Sentí sus fuertes brazos darme un apretón cariñoso mientras caía a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté agitada por el sueño que acababa de tener, me reí a mi misma cuando escuche mi corazón latiendo ferozmente y me limpie las gotas de sudor que tenia sobre la frente, estaba en mi cama tapada hasta los hombros. Corrí la sabana con desesperación tratando de sofocar el calor, traía puesta mi pijama rosa. Me reí de mi misma y de mi sueño.

Suspire.

Mire el reloj que descansada en mi buro de noche, eran las tres de la mañana, una sed repentina me obligo a levantarme de la cama a regañadientes. Todavía sentía el olor de mi sueño presente sobre mí.

Camine torpemente por el cuarto hasta alcanzar el interruptor, me dirigí a la cocina, prendí el foco y saque un vaso de vidrio de la alacena, abrí el refrigerador y vertí dos hielos dentro del vaso, después coloque agua y lo moví dos veces para que el hielo se derritiera. Me tome el agua con apatía mientras mis ojos se paseaban por la habitación, me atragante cuando vi la caja de pizza sobre la barra. Deje el vaso a un lado y me acerque a la caja, la mire con interés y asombro. Pase mis dedos por la caja color azul y la abrí lentamente. Había una nota con una perfecta y cuidada caligrafía.

"la piza era deliciosa, pero la próxima vez ordena comida china"

Cullen…

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO =D… FUE UNA LOCURA QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN MI TRABAJO MIENTRAS NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER… **

**DEJENME SABER QUIEN FUE SU CULLEN ELEGIDO. EL MIO FUE JASPER, POR SUPUESTO, AUNQUE TAMBIEN LO IMAGINE CON EDWARD JAAJAJA XD ¿LES GUSTARIA UNO CON LOS QUILUETES?? AUNQUE SUPONGO QUE SERIA CON JACOB JAJAJA **

**REVIEWS.,,=p**


End file.
